


Große Einkäufe und kleine Realitäten

by split



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blödes Wetter, überfüllter Bus und die Taschen bis zum bersten mit Einkäufen gefüllt. Wer kennt das nicht? Da ist es schön, wenn da auch mal was Positives passiert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Große Einkäufe und kleine Realitäten

Einkaufen. Frauen liebten einkaufen. Sie konnten Stunden damit verbringen. Angeblich. Von wegen. Wieso stand dann bitte schön ich jetzt hier im Regen an der Bushaltestelle mit dem wöchentlichen Großeinkauf für die Familie und nicht meine bescheuerte Schwester? Die nebenbei bemerkt auch den Führerschein hatte und den ganzen Mist mit dem Auto hätte holen können. Stattdessen durfte ich allein die bis zur Grenze der Belastbarkeit gefüllten Plastiktüten durch den nachmittäglichen Berufsverkehr schleppen, weil das Fräulein besseres zu tun hatte, als den Pflichten im elterlichen Haus nachzukommen.

Ich atmete tief durch, den unangenehmen Rauch eines unverschämten Rauchers neben mir dabei inhalierend, und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Wenn ich erst einmal im Bus war, hatte ich das Schlimmste schon hinter mir und der leichte Nieselregen ließ sich ja eigentlich auch ignorieren.

Als meine Linie am Ende der Straße endlich auftauchte, griff ich nach den überquellenden Plastiktaschen und machte mich bereit, mir einen Platz zu erkämpfen. Noch bevor der Bus hielt, konnte ich schon sehen, dass dieser mit Menschen förmlich vollgestopft war. Zwar stiegen an dieser Haltestelle viele Leute aus, doch dafür stiegen hier nicht wenige auch ein und so hatte ich einige Probleme mit meinem sperrigen Rucksack und den Taschen einen Stehplatz zu bekommen, bei dem man nicht allen im Weg war.

Als sich die Türen schlossen und der Bus ruckend anfuhr, atmete ich erneut tief durch, diesmal den abgestandenen Geruch der vielen Menschen in der Nase. Gedrängt zwischen all den Anderen, war es schwer, nicht anzuecken und gleichzeitig richtig Halt zu finden.

Da die Fahrt einige Minuten dauern würde, hatte ich nun Zeit, die anderen Fahrgäste zu betrachten. Unauffällig natürlich. Das tat ich öfter, wenn ich im Bus nichts anderes zu tun hatte. Prompt blieb mein Blick an dem Jungen neben mir kleben. Ich hatte ihn erst gar nicht bemerkt. Er sah gerade in eine andere Richtung, doch ich erkannte ihn wieder. Die kurzen, schwarzen Haare und die blasse Haut. Der schlanke Körper und der auffällige schwarze Mantel, der fast zum Boden reichte.

Das war der Junge, der vor einigen Tagen einige Häuser weiter in der Nachbarschaft eingezogen war. Er musste ungefähr genauso alt sein wie ich. Ob er nach den Ferien an meine Schule kam? Oder steckte er schon längst in einer Ausbildung?

Er drehte sich plötzlich zu mir um und sah mich an. Also ließ ich meinen Mundwinkel leicht nach oben zucken, die Andeutung eines Lächelns, bevor ich mich hastig abwandte. Wahrscheinlich wusste er gar nicht, wer ich war. Da war es nicht gut, ihn einfach anzustarren und einen komischen Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Nicht, dass ich jemals mit ihm ins Gespräch kommen würde, sollte er nicht tatsächlich, Wunder über Wunder, in meiner Klasse landen. Irritiert, weil ich mir wieder einmal Gedanken über einen unerreichbaren Typen machte, lenkte ich mich mit dem Betrachten meiner Schuhspitzen ab. Nicht, das ich auf die Idee kam, ihn noch einmal anzustarren.

Der Bus fuhr nach einander seine Haltestellen ab und leerte sich langsam, denn hier stiegen kaum noch Leute ein. Schließlich wurde auch mein Halt angezeigt und ich drückte auf den Haltewunsch. Dann schnappte ich mir erleichtert meine Taschen und ging zur Tür. Leider war ich dabei zu hastig gewesen. Der Busfahrer bremste etwas zu abrupt, ich hatte mit vollen Händen keine Möglichkeit irgendwo Halt zu suchen und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Unelegant stolperte ich zur Seite und sah mich bereits am Boden liegen. Das mir das aber auch ausgerechnet vor dem süßen Typen passieren musste, schoss es mir blitzartig durch den Kopf. Dementsprechend ungehalten fluchte ich dann auch, doch der unangenehm peinliche Sturz blieb aus. Stattdessen spürte ich einen Widerstand an meiner Seite und eine stützende Hand auf meiner Schulter.  
„Vorsicht!“

Die angenehme Stimme jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken und ich traute mich kaum, mich zu bewegen. Ausgerechnet der Neue hatte mich aufgefangen. Doch mir blieb keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, geschweige denn angemessen zu reagieren, denn die Türen öffneten sich und mit einigen anderen Fahrgästen wurde ich auf den Gehweg gespült.

Der Bus fuhr weiter, die Passanten verteilten sich und ich stand alleine im Regen. Mit den blöden Plastiktüten. Aber jetzt war es nicht mehr wirklich weit, denn ich wohnte zum Glück nur zwei Querstraßen weiter. Und wenn ich da ankommen würde, konnte sich meine bescheuerte Schwester auf was gefasst machen. Erst durfte ich mich mit diesem blöden Einkauf abschleppen und dann machte ich mich wegen ihr auch noch zum Idioten…

„Hey, bist du da angewurzelt? Alles okay bei dir?“ Ich konnte einen peinlichen Quietschlaut unterdrücken, zuckte aber trotzdem erschrocken zusammen. Bei allen Göttern, ich war so von meinen Gedanken abgelenkt gewesen, dass ich nicht bemerkt hatte, dass mein Retter in der Not noch immer hinter mir stand. Stotternd versuchte ich mich an einer Antwort.

„Öhm… ja, sorry… ähm und danke.“ Soviel zum Thema komischer Eindruck. Der hielt mich doch jetzt für total bescheuert.  
„Soll ich dir helfen?“ Er deutete auf meine Einkäufe, doch ich konnte ihn trotzdem nur verständnislos anstarren.  
„Die Einkäufe, soll ich tragen helfen? Du wohnst doch in der Thalstraße, stimmt‘s? Da muss ich auch hin.“ Diesmal waren es seine Mundwinkel, die in der Andeutung eines Lächelns kurz nach oben zuckten. Oder war es ein spöttisches Grinsen? Auch egal. Er wollte mir beim Tragen helfen, da sagte ich doch bestimmt nicht nein. Mein Ruf war eh schon ruiniert, da machte es nichts, wenn ich auch noch als Schlaffi da stand.

Also schnappte er sich einen Teil des Einkaufs. Wir liefen schweigend die Straße entlang, während ich überlegte, wie ich ihn am Besten nach seinem Name fragen konnte. Wenn die Dinge einen Namen hatten, dann wurden sie schließlich reell.

…und diese Realität würde mir gefallen, stellte ich entschieden nach einem meiner vielen vorsichtigen Seitenblicke fest.

***

Ende


End file.
